Bertemu
by Hydrassea
Summary: Sousuke merasa tak asing. Makoto masih mengelus kucing. Mungkin takdir yang membuat mereka bertemu. Dan dewa masih menyayangi Sousuke, sepertinya. (SOUMAKO BANZAI!)


Makoto berjalan pelan, menikmati setiap langkah perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah dengan syahdu. Tak ada Haru, tak ada makhluk water-sexual yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

Tadi pagi sewaktu Makoto masih mengucek-ngucek matanya di atas kasur dengan nyawa setengah melayang, ia memeriksa ponselnya untuk membaca mail singkat nan irit kata dari Haru. Sakit, katanya.

Makoto tertawa datar di atas kasur.

Haru pasti masuk angin karena hampir 24 jam berendam di bak mandi. Makoto merasa takjub sekaligus heran dengan fakta bahwa kulit Haru tidak mengeriput walaupun sudah berabad-abad mendekam di bak mandi. Itukah yang disebut rahasia alam?

.

.

Sousuke berjalan, kelihatannya tenang, namun nyatanya tidak. Matanya mengobservasi sekeliling, panik sendiri dengan perbuatannya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia mencoba menjadi anak nakal dengan diam-diam kabur dari latihan renang. Sungguh, dari awal dia tidak berniat nge-maso (karena Rin pasti akan mendampratnya ketika tahu Sousuke bolos latihan), tapi apalah daya batin dan otak Sousuke yang menuntunnya untuk berkeliaran di Iwatobi.

Syit. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dicarinya di Iwatobi? Sousuke tak tahu.

Dan omong-omong, ada dimana dia sekarang?

Akhirnya, Sousuke nge-maso diri sendiri juga.

.

"Ah, kucing,"

Makoto bergumam kegirangan. Wajahnya memerah melihat anak kucing yang mulai besar di samping tiang listrik-kelihatannya habis buang air kecil disana.

Kucing itu mengeong manja, senang melihat ada pria ikemen mendekatinya. Dia melangkah, menatap Makoto, dan menggosokkan kumisnya di celana katun Makoto.

Makoto teriak tertahan.

Dengan sayang, dielusnys kepala kucing-kurang belaian-ini lembut.

.

Sousuke hampir menyerah setelah berjalan 2 jam tanpa tujuan di Iwatobi. Ia mengerang, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa hari ini terlalu idiot dan memutuskan seenak jidat untuk berkeliling di Iwatobi.

Ah, kakinya pegal. Hatinya lelah. Dan Rin pasti akan langsung menghajarnya ketika dia baru menapakkan kaki di kamar mereka.

Mungkin Sousuke memang golongan penganut paham M.

"Lucunya~,"

Sousuke terpaku mendengar suara yang familiar di telinga tapi jarang didengar. Pandangannya dialihkan ke depan-setelah sebelumnya menengok ke bawah memperhatikan dua ekor semut yang susah payah membawa sebutir makanan entah apa itu-dan menemukan sesosok malaikat, berjongkok di depan tiang.

Makoto menyadari ada tatapan nafsu yang diarahkan padanya. Karena itu dia menoleh, dengan kucing-kurang belaian-di pelukannya.

Mereka bertatapan kemudian.

.

"Jadi, Sousuke ada perlu apa datang ke sini?"

Sousuke tersedak udara.

Itu. Itu pertanyaan yang paling dihindarinya. Demi kuda-kudaan karet yang sering dinaiki Rin sewaktu kecil, jawaban logis macam apa yang harus dijawabnya? Jawaban yang mengada-ada namun tetap terdengar rasional di telinga. Jawaban jenius yang bisa diterima nalar. Jawaban yang-

"Ah, aku... Kemarin Momotarou bilang ada UFO yang lll di sini,, jadi aku ingin melihatnya.. Hahaha,"

"..."

Makoto terdiam. Mencerna untaian kata yang diucapkan Sousuke hingga meresap ke batin.

Sementara Sousuke berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia mati sekarang.

.

.

"Itu kucing?"

Sousuke menunjuk hewan bernapas di dekapan Makoto. Sebenarnya, Sousuke agak iri dengan si kucing yang bisa modus-modusan tanpa ketahuan. Lihat saja muka kucing itu yang mendengus songong kepadanya.

Makoto hampir-hampir memasang tampang 'you don't say', tapi ditahannya karena tidak ingin merusak imej. Nanti mengecawakan penggemar, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Mau jadi seiyuu siapa Suzuki Tatsuhisa nanti.

"Iya, ini kucing,"

Dijawabnya dengan sabar dan perlahan, agar pemuda sangar tapi tampan dihadapannya mengerti.

Sousuke menggumamkan 'hmm' pelan. Makoto terkekeh, mengelus kepala anak kucing di dekapannya penuh sayang. Meongan manja keluar, gencar mengusel-uselkan kepalanya di dada Makoto. Sousuke dibakar api cemburu melihatnya.

"Bukankah kucing itu lucu?" Ujar Makoto sembari tersenyum. "Mereka terlihat begitu polos, dan manis. Kadang mereka memang menjengkelkan, tapi itu adalah hiburan tersendiri kan?"

Sousuke mengangguk setuju. Baginya, Makoto seperti kucing. Dia terlihat polos, dan tentu saja sangat manis. Tapi mungkin dibalik kepolosan itu ada insting buas yang tersembunyi?

Ah, Sousuke berpikiran mesum rupanya.

.

.

"Makoto, kau mau memeliharanya?"

"Ahaha," dia tertawa, begitu tampak inosen. "Aku, tidak bisa,"

"Mengapa?" Sousuke mengerutkan alisnya. Kalau Makoto sebegitu menyukai kucing, kenapa dia tidak mengurusnya di rumah? Jangan bilang kalau Makoto akan berkata, 'karena jika aku mengurusnya, aku akan mulai peduli. Terlalu peduli akan menimbulkan banyak masalah,' seperti salah satu hero anime shojo itu?*

"Dulu, aku punya ikan koi," Makoto berkata pelan, tatapannya berubah sendu. "Lalu dia mati. Padahal aku selalu memberikannya makan teratur dan membersihkan akuariumnya, tapi dia tetap saja mati,"

"Kemudian, aku memungut kucing. Suatu hari, dia pergi keluar. Aku tidak mengetahuinya, dan saat aku mencarinya, dia sudah tergeletak di pinggir jalan dengan darah yang merembes keluar,"

Sousuke mendengarkan. Entah kenapa suasananya jadi agak mengerikan.

"Aku tidak mau lagi memelihara hewan. Aku hanya mengantarkan mereka kepada kematian,"

Sousuke terdiam agak lama.

Kemudian, tangannya mengusap kepala Makoto pelan.

.

.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?"

Makoto ber 'eh' sedetik, kemudian menatap Sousuke dan tersenyum. Sousuke sendiri ketar-ketir dibuatnya.

"Mumpung Sousuke sudah disini, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Makoto menurunkan kucing itu dari dekapannya. Dia menatap Makoto agak bingung, dan sejurus kemudian mengeong riang.

"Aaa ya bagus juga," Sousuke berkata namun matanya mengekori si kucing yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Makoto berjalan. Sousuke mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apa hal yang bagus disini?" Tanya Sousuke dengan antusias yang sengaja tidak ditampakkan. Makoto berpikir, jari telunjuknya diletakkan di bibir.

Melihat tampang kyawaii max itu, Sousuke sudah berpikir berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan kasur.

"Hmm,"

Makoto mengerling pada Sousuke. Dan itu semakin membuat imajinasi penuh sensor Sousuke meningkat.

"Mau ke laut?"

.

.

Sousuke menendang-nendang kerikil tajam dengan ujung sepatunya seakan kerikil itu adalah bola futsal.

"Kalian tidak latihan hari ini?" Tanya Sousuke kepo. Yang ditanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, Haru sakit hari ini. Kemudian tadi tepat ketika aku menuju ke ruang klub, ada Rei dan Nagisa yang berlari-lari heboh bersamaan. Aku ingin memanggil tetapi mereka keburu menjauh. Gou bilang mereka ada keperluan mendadak. Karena tidak ada gunanya kalau hanya aku yang latihan, jadi ya sekalian kuliburkan saja,"

Sousuke manggut-manggut. Ternyata Si megane boy-Rei ya namanya?-dan Nagisa akhirnya pergi berkencan-walaupun dengan kehebohan khas mereka.

Makoto terlalu tidak peka untuk mengendus hubungan spesial antara dua kohai-nya. Aduh, dasar polos.

Mungkin dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Rin yang sering modus-modusan ke Haru si water-sexual? Atau Haru yang diam-diam tsundere dan membuat Rin lepas kendali? Ah Makoto, kau terlalu inosen.

Ehm, karena semua diantara mereka sudah menjadi couple-jika Momo dan Aichirou tak dihitung - dan Rin sudah mempunyai lumba-lumba water-sexual-bolehkah Sousuke berharap bahwa Makoto akan menjadi pasangannya?

.

.

"Cuacanya bagus ya?"

Makoto terdiam sejenak. "Uhm iya,"

"Ehm, Makoto pergi kemana akhir-akhir ini?"

".. Uh aku jarang keluar rumah. Kegiatanku hanyalah bersekolah, berlatih, mengasuh dua adikku dan-oh! Aku membantu pelatih Sasabe di Iwatobi SC ehm Returns!"

Sousuke menghela napas. Lega karena sepertinya pembicaraan mereka akan berjalan sedikit lebih lama lagi. Habisnya, selama 16 tahun hidup di dunia dan menjadi makhluk sosial, baru tadi dia merasakan betapa susahnya membuat bahan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana disana?" Tanya Sousuke riang. Makoto menganggukan kepalanya kelewat bahagia.

"Aku sangat menikmatinya! Melatih anak-anak itu sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu? Melihat perkembangan pesat mereka sangat membuatku bangga. Senyum kanak-kanak mereka sangat berharga bagiku,"

"Makoto memang penyayang kan, apalagi kau punya dua adik,"

Ah, Sousuke keceplosan mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Tapi Makoto tak tahu akan hal itu. Dia hanya mengangguk semangat dan kembali melanjutkan dengan mata yang mengobarkan api. (itu hanya istilah, tentu saja).

"Lalu lalu, ada seorang anak yang bernama Hayato. Dia sangat pendiam. Dia bilang, dia tak suka berenang. Dia sangat takut. Aku mencoba mencari cara untuk mengatasinya, tapi tidak ada solusi yang memuaskan dari orang sekitar yang kutanya mengenai hal itu, haha," Makoto tertawa lepas. "Aku mengajarinya gaya punggung, dan yah dia bersikeras tidak mau mencobanya. Ketika aku meyakinkannya dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisinya, Hayato menurut. Saat itu, dia sangat senang ketika bisa tetap melihat langit walaupun sedang berenang. Dia tidak takut lagi berenang. Kau tahu? Sekarang anak itu sudah bisa gaya bebas! Hebat bukan?"

Ah ya, melihat wajah Makoto yang memancarkan aura bahagia begitu, bagaimana bisa membuat Sousuke tak senang?

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, Hayato itu adiknya Kisumi. Dia sering datang untuk menjemput adiknya loh, Sousuke,"

"..."

Sousuke menolak untuk mendengar setelahnya.

.

.

Langkah Makoto terhenti ketika mereka melewati dagashiya.

"Hei Sousuke, ayo beli beberapa cemilan,"

Mereka memasuki toko kelontong sederhana yang terlihat tua itu. Rak-rak berisi berbagai macam jajanan berderet cantik, lengkap dari coklat batangan, gula-gula, permen karet, permen warna-warni yang membentuk angka delapan-Sousuke menyebutnya begitu-dan entahlah, akan habis beribu-ribu words jika dilanjutkan. Diujung, nenek pemilik toko duduk santai bersama anjing pudel miliknya. Dipan kayu yang didudukinya sedikit berderit ketika nenek sudah berumur itu bergerak mengelus pinggangnya, disertai eluhan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, sepertinya encok.

"Selamat datang," ujarnya ramah. Anjing pudel putih di pelukannya ikut bersuara, menyambut kedatangan dua pemuda tampan yang datang di siang terik sebagai penyejuk jiwa.

"Ah, iya," Makoto tersenyum. Sousuke meleleh melihatnya. Sungguh, pemuda bermarga Tachibana ini memang benar-benar perwujudan malaikat.

"Sousuke mau beli apa?" Tanyanya sambil melihat-lihat bak es krim. Sousuke bergumam, memperhatikan setoples besar permen karamel. Ah, jadi teringat permen apel sewaktu festival musim panas. Sudah berapa tahun dia tak mendatangi festival semacam itu? Terakhir yang Sousuke ingat, dia pergi bersama Rin saat mereka kelas enam. Dan pulang-pulang membawa lima ekor ikan koi tangkapan Rin. Oh Sousuke ingat betapa songongnya wajah Rin saat itu, hanya karena menangkap ikan lebih banyak dari Sousuke. Oke, mulai nostalgia, keluar topik.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal-hal seperti ini, jadi sama sepertimu saja lah," ujar Sousuke santai. Telunjuknya menekan-nekan sekomplotan roti gandum yang tergantung. Iseng.

"Ini tidak ada hubungan dengan tahu atau tidaknya," Makoto tertawa, mengambil sebungkus kue gulung stroberi. "Ayo pilihlah sesuka hatimu, yang menurutmu menarik,"

"Oh baiklah," Sousuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengambil sebungkus es krim batangan yang bisa dibagi dua. "Aku mau ini,"

"Baiklah," ujar Makoto riang.

Beberapa waktu mereka habiskan untuk memilih-milih. Sekaligus bercanda dengan topik-topik ringan yang entah kenapa bisa terlontar dari mulut Sousuke.

"Semuanya 356 yen,"

Makoto ingin mengeluarkan dompetnya tetapi Sousuke menghentikannya.

"Aku saja yang bayar," ujarnya berusaha bersikap gentle. Padahal tanpa harus repot-repot membayar pun, Sousuke selalu tampak gentle setiap saat. Layaknya bintang iklan salah satu merk sabun muka pria yang tayang di televisi.

"Terima kasih," Makoto berujar dengan kekehan pelan. Toh tak apalah. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini dompetnya menipis juga karena banyak digunakan untuk anggaran klub. Uang kas mereka hilang ditilep. Kemungkinan besar pelakunya mengarah ke Gou yang baru-baru ini membeli berbagai macam jenis asupan yaoi agar kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani terpenuhi.

"Terima kasih banyak," suara nenek pemilik toko membuyarkan lamunan Makoto. Sousuke mengajaknya keluar dari sana. Makoto berujar yang kedengarannya seperti 'sampai jumpa' di telinga Sousuke, lalu mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Makoto,"

Sousuke menyodorkan es krim batang kepadanya, yang telah dibagi dua oleh Sousuke. Rasa vanilla. Makoto menerimanya riang.

"Terima kasih,"

Makoto segera menjilat es krim yang sudah hampir menetes ke punggung tangannya. Tak sengaja gaya menjilatnya yang polos namun seksi membuat Sousuke sedikit bernapsu dan berpikiran mezum untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Sialan. Membuat Sousuke tak tahan saja.

.

.

Kretek kretek.

Makoto memutar kenop perantara jualan berwujud box transparan yang berukuran cukup besar dan berisi berbagai macam bola bening yang di dalamnya terdapat mainan action figure itu. Mulutnya bergumam, berdoa semoga tidak dapat figure yang sudah dimilikinya-ralat, dimiliki adiknya.

Sousuke menatapnya. Juga menatap anjing pudel si nenek yang berjalan mendekati Makoto. Hei, apakah Makoto ini magnet bagi para hewan? Segitu inginnya para hewan dielus olehnya? Jika begitu, Sousuke juga ingin jadi anjing chihuahua.

Pluk.

Makoto membuka bola-yang mirip bola marmut itu-, bunyi plop terdengar, dan Makoto tertegun sejenak.

"Ah, astaga aku dapat ksatria baja hitam,"

Melihat wajah Makoto yang tak terdefinisi, membuat Sousuke harap-harap cemas. "Apakah itu bagus?"

"Ini," Makoto mengarahkan kepalanya ke Sousuke, hampir menangis. "Ini bagus sekali Sou.. Astaga,"

Sousuke ikut senang jika Makoto mendapatkan figure yang diinginkannya, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya. Melainkan panggilan baru Makoto yang menyingkat namanya. Sou? Itu terdengar-manis.

"Aku, aku, aku mencari ini bertahun-tahun. Dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Astaga Sou, mungkin ini karena kau ikut menemaniku," Makoto menangis terhura-hura (?), bersyukur sekali tampaknya. Sousuke menatapnya geli.

"Apakah sebegitu berharganya?" Tanyanya setelah melihat Makoto berdiri dan membersihkan celananya.

"Tentu saja, Satria Baja Hitam ini langka. Aahh, Ran pasti senang," dia berkata dengan wajah dipenuhi cahaya. Sousuke memproses kalimat Makoto terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu, Ran? Adikmu yang perempuan?" Alisnya naik satu senti.

Makoto terkekeh. "Iya, Ran memang sukanya barang-barang cowok. Tiap pagi, dia menonton Ultraman di televisi, jadinya suka figure pahlawan seperti ini,"

Sousuke termenung. "Adikmu keren ya,"

Makoto hanya tertawa.

"Sousuke juga mau coba putar? Siapa tahu dapat yang bagus lho,"

.

.

"Ah Makoto, ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi memanggilku-Sou?"

Wajah disebelahnya memerah malu.

"M-maaf aku keceplosan! Uuhh tidak bagus ya? Maaf Sou-suke..."

Sousuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Makoto yang-astaga manis sekali menghangatkan hati. "Tidak apa, itu bagus. Aku suka,"

Sousuke mengacak rambut Makoto pelan. "Kuanggap itu sebagai panggilan khusus darimu ya,"

.

Meninggalkan Makoto dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

.

Dan Sousuke menutup wajahnya yang panas dengan telapak tangan.

.

.

"Kita sampai,"

Sousuke memijak pasir-yang pastinya terdiri dari milyaran atom disana-, keseimbangannya jadi sedikit berantakan karena tak terbiasa berjalan-jalan di atas gelimpangan pasir seperti ini.

"Ah, jadi ini,"

Keindahan terhampar di depannya. Suasana air nya hari itu tenang, hanya ada gelombang-gelombang kecil yang datangnya pun jarang. Sejauh Sousuke memandang, hanya ada air, air, air, dan pulau kecil diseberang-Makoto bilang, itu adalah perahu, bukan pulau.

Makoto menghirup udara dalam-dalam, sebelum menghembuskan karbon dioksida sekuat tenaga.

"Ketika aku merasa muak, penat dengan segala hal yang kuhadapi, aku selalu menenangkan diri disini,"

"Begitukah?" Sousuke agak terkesima dengan pernyataan Makoto, sedikit tak menyangka bahwa orang seperti Makoto bisa merasa seperti itu. Karena, kau tahu, dia terlihat begitu naif di mata Sousuke.

"Laut, selalu bisa membuatku tenang,"

Makoto tersenyum tipis.

"Laut satu-satunya tempatku bisa mencurahkan perasaanku. Dia, teman yang baik untukku,"

Sousuke tak menjawab, sibuk mencongkel-congkel pasir tempat persembunyian kepiting -yang tadi berlari-lari panik dan langsung masuk ke lubang ketika melihat Sousuke dan Makoto-dengan ranting dadakan yang ditemukannya.

Hening.

Melihat Sousuke yang sudah terduduk di atas pasir dengan antengnya, membuat Makoto melakukan hal serupa.

Peduli amat dengan celananya yang dipakai besok, biar ibu yang cuci nanti.

"Mungkin benar, laut adalah tempat yang tepat disaat kau merasa muak dengan dunia, Makoto,"

Sousuke menggerakkan rantingnya asal, menorehkan beragam garis abstrak di atas pasir.

"Tapi, laut tidak bisa menjawab kegelisahanmu. Mereka hanya menenangkanmu, tanpa memberikan solusi terbaik untukmu,"

Burung-burung camar terbang bebas mengelilingi lautan di ujung sana.

"Jangan tahan perasaanmu. Jika kau ingin bicara, bicaralah. Jika kau ingin berteriak, berteriaklah,"

Sousuke menatap mata hijau jernih itu lekat. Mata yang menyembunyikan segudang masalah dan tak pernah dibagi dengan orang lain.

"Berceritalah dengan seseorang jika kau ingin bercerita. Berceritalah padaku, tentang alasan dibalik senyum palsu yang sering kau tampakkan,"

Sousuke menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu,"

.

.

.

"Apakah aku boleh memelihara hewan lagi?"

"Tentu saja,"

.

.

.

"Ehm, bus nya sudah datang, jadi.. Aku pulang ya,"

Makoto mengangguk. Hari sudah petang. Matahari bersiap pulang ke rumah, begitu pula Sousuke.

"Hati-hati," ujarnya riang. Sousuke tersenyum.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sousuke masih enggan menggerakkan kakinya.

"Uh, tentang alasan kenapa aku kesini, Makoto,"

Makoto tertawa polos. "Kau mau melihat UFO,"

"Tidak! Tentu saja bukan itu," Sousuke menundukkan wajahnya, malu men. Makoto pakai acara ingat-ingat kata-kata memalukan itu pula.

.

"Aku.. datang kesini untuk bertemu denganmu,"

.

Makoto tertegun dengan wajah memerah.

"U-uh Sou,"

"P-pokoknya begitulah! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Dah,"

Punggung tegap itu menghilang, masuk ke dalam bus yang lengang.

Sampai keempat rodanya berguling dan mulai melaju, Makoto masih terpaku di halte dengan semu yang menghiasi.

End

Omake.

Langkah Makoto terhenti. Tatapannya terkunci pada kucing yang pada jam lima lewat dua puluh menit sore tadi dielusnya-Makoto ingat betul sepertinya.

Meongan khas terdengar. Makoto segera tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri. Ia mengelus kucing itu tanpa berkata-kata. Tersenyum tipis.

Digendongnya kucing itu dengan sepenuh hati. Tak sengaja, ekor kucing belang itu menyentuh pipinya dan sialnya bulu-bulu halus kucing itu membuat Makoto geli setengah mati. Geli dan gemas disaat bersamaan.

"Aku datang kesini karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Pipinya kembali memanas.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Sou-chan ya,"

Dia berkata. Kepada kucing yang menatap mata hijaunya polos.

Omake 2.

Rin memutar kenop kamar, mendorongnya perlahan tapi tidak dengan penuh perasaan. Handuk tidak bermerk tersampir di kepalanya, sembari menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Sousuke melirik. Sedikit mengecilkan volume di ipod nya. Siapa tahu Rin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Siapa tahu loh ya.

Ada seonggok benda mencurigakan berwarna pink yang berdiri secara tidak berdosa di atas meja belajar Sousuke. Tampaknya sengaja dipamerkan, terbukti diletakkan paling atas sehadapan dengan mata.

"Sousuke," Rin berujar dengan nada aneh. "Jangan berevolusi menjadi otaku, kumohon,"

Sousuke mendengus. Ternyata kalimat tidak penting lagi yang didapatkannya. Dia kembali membesarkan volume musik yang menyumbat telinganya.

(Memangnya kalimat penting apa yang kau harapkan? Seperti, 'kapan kau akan menikah dengan Makoto' begitu?)

Rin menyentuh action figure berbentuk naga yang memiliki perut buncit itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Tatapan aneh kembali dipasangnya.

"Kenapa harus pink?"

End.

A/N.

Er, jadi sebenernya saya masih belum ngeh.

Samezuka itu dimana? Di iwatobi kah? Atau di luar iwatobi? Di benua mana? Di palung? Palung apa!?

Kalo Samezuka di iwatobi yo wes lah anggap aja di fic ini Samezuka itu di luar Iwatobi yah. Hahaha.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Berminat review? Please?


End file.
